Forsaken
by Demon of Darkness2


Disclaimer: Ha! I wish I owned Outlaw Star, I only own Mikoto and the Ctarl nuns!!! XD! Ugh, it took me forever to get this up. That's Craaaaaaziness ne? Well this is a different perspective on a fic by my friend Gir-chan! ^^ You should check it out, it' s called "Break me, then Walk Away" by Irken Gir. Well hope you like the fic ::crosses fingers:: ((by the way, I apologize if there are any format errors or the like...it's the first time I've actually gotten a story posted! ^^... ..::Is pathetic:: -_-))  
  
~* Forsaken *~ Prologue Part I ~ Born Killer ~  
  
"Shut the Fuck up!!" the 12-year-old Ctarl screamed at the top of her lungs. Two Ctarl nuns came scuffling into the room.  
  
"What is all the commotion?" the first nun asked frantically. The children, whose hearing had returned to their sensitive ears, pointed to the screaming one.  
  
"Marinara did it, sisters!"  
  
"My name is Mikoto Mara-Mara! Not Marinara!" she screamed again, jumping up and down angrily, causing her electric blue hair to fly loosely about her. She stopped jumping and glared at the children, her hair lying in place as in fell back down slightly past her waist.  
  
The nun simply folded her arms. "Picking on the other orphans again miss Mara-Mara? "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she said, wagging her finger. Mikoto looked at the nun furiously for a moment then scoffed.  
  
"Fuck off. They're the ones picking on me! Blind baka yaros!" Mikoto retorted. One nun gasped and covered her mouth; the other pulled out a ruler and grabbed Mikoto by the arm. She noticed the sharp metal edge of the ruler, but knew that it was not dangerous; after all, Ctarl skin was tougher than nails as it was.  
  
"Touch me with that thing and I swear to God I'll kill you," Mikoto said, glaring up at the nun, her eyes reflecting some unseen raging fire. It was obvious to Mikoto that the nun was terrified - she could smell it. Besides, they all thought she was some sort of demon, or "Satan's-spawn," being a Rare Ctarl. Rare Ctarls were stronger, faster, more agile and flexible, shorter tempered and far more deadly than an average Ctarl. Their transformations were wild and exotically coloured - not to mention always at full power regardless of the planet's moon.  
  
The nun held Mikoto's wrist tight. "I'm not kidding, you know," Mikoto warned, sounding very serious indeed. "I will kill you, slowly and painfully, in creative ways."  
  
The nun raised the ruler to hit her. As the ruler whizzed forcefully through the air, the nun let her grip loosen. It was for only an instant, but that was all Mikoto needed. She tore her hand away, causing the nun to strike her own hand. The wild Ctarl youngster jumped nimbly into the air, spinning as she did so, kicking the nun in the face repeatedly and landing, very catlike, on the ground, soundlessly, crouched and growling. She took hold of the ruler and held it in a stance as if it were some kind of weapon.  
  
The nun scoffed. "Going to kill me with a ruler, eh, youkai? Our flesh could break a grappler ship's arm and all you have is a ruler!"  
  
Mikoto then pounced on the nun, slashing at her erratically with the sharp edge of the ruler. She then jumped off of her. The nun seemed unscathed entirely, but then blood spurt from the wound in the woman's throat and she fell to the floor dead. Mikoto turned and stood, looking at the others. Fear, no, terror, was in all of their eyes. She smirked, smiling the insane smile of a killer, her eyes ablaze. She licked the nun's blood from the ruler tip. "Hn. I warned her. Heh, her blood's not as 'pure' as I thought it would be."  
  
The remaining nun shrieked.  
  
"Oh shut it you pansy!" Mikoto muttered annoyedly, chucking the ruler at her like a throwing dagger with immense force. The nun's wrist was cut. She screamed, holding the wound tightly ad fell to her knees.  
  
One of the stupidly brave orphans stepped forward slightly. "You monster!"  
  
"Monster?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "A monster eh?" The other children were silent, fear overcoming them. "Well let's just see how much of a monster' I can be!" Her eyes glowed bright. Red, yellow, and orange as if a great fire would burst forth from her eye sockets. Her electric blue hair flew about her wildly, her fangs and claws grew rapidly. She was transforming into her wild tiger form.  
  
By the time she was fully transformed her eyes were completely blood red and no light reflected in them any longer. Her pelt was the same electric cerulean hue as her hair had been, with platinum silver stripes. Two of the stripes, however, were black. They were on her muzzle; they went from a bit under her eyes, where the point of the stripe was located, down her cheekbone to the bottom of her jaw. Her ears were black tipped as well. Two tails, one blue, one platinum, silver, swayed to and fro. She let out a ferocious growl and a deafening roar.  
  
Though she was only half the size of an adult Ctarl, she was very big and terrifyingly intimidating.  
  
Mikoto pounced into the huddled masses of Ctarl children, trying to decide the way to do it while inflicting the most pain.  
  
One of the children tried to run. Mikoto grabbed her by the calf with her teeth and bit down, then threw her into the wall at an angle to break her neck.  
  
Another obnoxious girl that normally insulted Mikoto was huddled in a corner. Mikoto reached under her chin with her fangs, clamped down, and yanked, ripping off a large portion of skin and opening the jugulars. Blood sprayed in Mikoto's face, adding to the already horrifying effect.  
  
Mikoto whipped around, catching one child with her claws, scratching out his eye, then slammed another into the wall with her body and crushing her. She leaped up and landed on a fifth child, breaking his ribs, shoving a fractured bone into his heart.  
  
A sixth was left to die of blood loss, the main artery in the leg completely severed. A seventh child was caught trying to slide under her but was bent backwards forcefully, snapping his spine in half and tearing the skin and some of his mid internal organs.  
  
The rest of the children were all left either to die of loss of blood, pain or just left dead to rot. All of the nuns were also taken care of, one to be beheaded, one to have her esophagus crushed, one to fall under shock from loss of a hand, one to choke on her own blood, and the last to be shoved into the oven.  
  
These tasks accomplished, Mikoto bounded out to the altars, knocking down the tables, setting the curtain and corpses on fire, before running out of the burning building, taking cover in an alley before transforming back.  
  
The full moons rose blood red against the black night sky. No stars shone that might as she stood in the alleyway, staring at the sky; her glowing eyes were the only lights in that dark alley. She breathed heavily in quick and shallow gasps  
  
She laughed to herself, the adrenaline subsiding only minimally. "That was quite a performance, Mara-Mara-San," came a voice from the darkness. Mikoto's ears twitched a bit and perked up as she looked around. Not even her luminous eyes could detect anything other than herself in the shadows. Slowly, she sniffed, smelling the air, looking for some scent.  
  
"You won't find me that way, Mikoto. Here, cover yourself up, "the voice said as Mikoto was hit in the face by a bundle of cloth. She grumbled a bit, but realizing that her clothes couldn't have transformed with her, she donned the cloak. She glanced at it while putting it on; it was as black as the shadows themselves and the most comfortable thing she'd ever worn. It was a bit big on her though. Now then, down to business-what are you doing?" Mikoto was sniffing the air around her, trying to pick up some kind of scent. "I highly doubt you'll find me that way, my dear," the voice chuckled.  
  
Mikoto stopped sniffing and snickered. "That's where you're wrong, Terran!" she said, throwing a rock roughly into one of the heavily shadowed areas of the alley. She heard the rock make contact with something and heard a short shout of pain. 'Pansy,' she thought. I didn't even throw it hard.' She scoffed aloud as a tall man stumbled out of the corner, holding his head, a small trace of blood on his hand. "How did you? How did you know I was human?" he goggled.  
  
Mikoto shrugged, tossing another rock into the air and catching it. Terrans like you give off a scent wholly different than a Ctarls," she said lazily, keeping one fiery eye on him.  
  
"You're not a particularly smart Terran, are you?" She flicked the pebble at him, hitting him squarely in the nose, but not hard enough to do any damage. The man put his other hand on his nose.  
  
"I see I was right about you. You'll be my prized fighter."  
  
"I'll be your what?" She snarled, her eyes igniting again.  
  
"I mean, look, he knelt down on one knee to be nearly the young Ctarl's height. "I could make you the champ," his eyes seemed slightly starry. "You could be the Intergalactic Champion!"  
  
"The fuck are you talking about?" Mikoto quirked a brow.  
  
"Mikoto, have you ever thought of being a street fighter?" ______________________________________________________  
  
Ok well... heh sorry it's so long...wow... 5 pages...x.x (well...5 pages double spaced ^^;) actually.it's shortened from it's original draft by quite a bit...and shorter than I thought it would be. *sigh* ah well....I hope you like it.please, please, please R&R!!^^  
  
-Dark-Chan 


End file.
